


A/WOLFPILE

by deadlikemoi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpandome.com is reddit, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Blowjobs, Camgirl vibes, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fake Dating, Lots of talk about Ben's dick, Not that kind of facial, Omega Rey, Praise Kink, Rey needs control, Scenting, Size Kink, There really is no angst, Virginal Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi
Summary: Ben Solo found his way to an online forum where his post draws horrible responses from his fellow men, but a woman goes so far as hacking his email from the server to learn more.-OR-A fake dating ABO where Ben finds the girl of his dream just in the nick of time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental_amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_amanda/gifts), [Dagagada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/gifts).



> The prompt she requested was:
> 
> Ben and Poe have an agreement that if Ben is still single by his 30th birthday then Poe gets to set him up with someone. Poe has a horrible dating history so to avoid a disastrous set up Ben and Rey fakedate. ABO dynamics would be fantastic but optional. But if you so choose to incorporate it, know that I’m a slut for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is has not been reviewed by anyone but me so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I can't believe that I forgot to credit [ToMakeMeDreamofYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMakeMeDreamofYou/pseuds/ToMakeMeDreamofYou) and her amazing fic [All She Ever Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806481/chapters/34259048) which is where I got the idea for what happens in the end of this chapter.

**P. Dameron**  
 _Two weeks to go!_

_I have so many ideas for who to set you up with_

It all began with an agreement he never would've made had he not been wallowing in his own lack of dignity at the time. 

Paige was his first real girlfriend and at twenty-nine, wasn't that just a little bit sad? She always said people were frightened of him because he was pure Alpha personified: tall, broad, muscle corded along his entire body. But all that considered, his constant sour expression made him unapproachable. 

He treated her like the Omega queen of his kingdom and while others may say that she took advantage, he didn't see it that. More than anything, he was humbled by this beautiful woman even being with him. Call it a gift from a troubled childhood, but Ben never had the self esteem that most of the other boys at Prime Alpha Preparatory School did. It was a shock to him when Poe Dameron fell in step beside him on their first day, but that was more of a product of their mothers' friendship than anything else. 

Still, everything was amazing until her first heat. They had agreed that they should hold off on being intimate until that time, so Ben was beyond frustrated; he held off on even touching himself in the lead up to her heat. Something in his hindbrain said that was a great idea. How foolish. 

Ben always knew that he was bigger than the average man. Participating in sports and hours spent at the gym meant disrobing and showering in a locker room filled with other men and though no one looked in an obvious manner, he felt their stares. 

"They're jealous of what you're packing," Poe had said as they walked down to the bus stop after practice. 

He rolled his eyes, but there was color blossoming on his cheeks at the thought that he wasn't... normal? His eyes always remained above the neck and he intended to keep it that way. 

"Sure, man. Whatever you say."

"No, dude, listen! You've got these Alphas who are carrying around little more than a beef stick and you've got a grand slam bat. Wouldn't you be jealous?" With a shrug of his already oversized shoulders, Ben climbed aboard the bus. 

It was this conversation that buzzed around his head as he attempted to slip inside her. She was slick and warmed up from two orgasms he'd pulled from her with his mouth, but her body tensed automatically at the intrusion. 

"Relax, darling." Ben zeroed in on her clit and worked her up again, seeing the gush of more slick leave her body as he waited for her body to calm. 

"Ben," her voice was strained while also verging of the edge of hysterics, "you're too big. I—I can't, I'm sorry." 

He was nothing if not a gentleman and immediately acquiesced, padding into his bathroom to stroke himself to completion in the most bitter sense of the concept. There was no question of what this meant when he returned to find her mostly dressed and crying silently. 

"I'm sorry, Ben. You're so sweet. I wish this went differently," and she simply walked away because wasn't that a familiar concept as far as his life was concerned?

After he expended hours of energy breaking most of the things inside his apartment, a quick Google search lead him to AlpandOme.com, a forum for those people who presented at some point and needed an outlet for discussion. The rest of the night was spent scrolling through pages and pages of posts on both the Alpha and Omega side of the forum. He just wanted to understand, that's all. 

When he was unable to find anything that matches his particular situation, his fingers flew to the Submit Post button.

>   
>  **_Too big??_** \- a/wolfpile
> 
> Recently tried to fuck a girl while she was in heat, couldn't fully penetrate her without reducing her to tears. Anyone else have experience with this?
> 
> Posted by kNotsofast @ 2:42 AM Nov 5

  
The barrage of _ur a fucking liar_ and _pics or it didn't happen_ comments started immediately. Male bravado was a fragile thing and no one could see beyond their own ego to find some empathy for a fellow Alpha lost at sea.

It really shouldn't have surprised him because he was familiar with this type of person; he grew up watching his dad make stupid decisions again and again for no reason other than he could. That was the type of man he vowed to never become. But he put a hook out there and no one would bite. 

Finally, after two hours of rolling his eyes at the truly horrifying comments left on his post, Ben turned his computer off and crawled into bed for a night of fitful rest. 

If he managed to sleep at all, it's a miracle. He's lucky that he works from home, developing web pages for local businesses, and he could avoid leaving entirely if he was careful. 

The little (1) on his email app caught his attention. No one emailed him, everyone preferred to communicate via Slack. He expected an email flyer from the local grocery store or some spam from a politician asking for donations. 

Instead, he found an email from someone called OmegaSunSpot in response to his post. But he hadn't posted his email address anywhere, so how did this person know how to contact him?

> To: bcsolo@gmail.com  
>  From: omegasunspot@gmail.com  
>  RE: Your post
> 
> i read your post on a/wolfpile and was disturbed by the amount of horrible comments left there. while i've never been in your position, i have to believe that this woman wasn't willing to give it a try. me, on the other hand... let's just say i'm interested and looking to learn more. 
> 
> you can reach me here if you want to chat

On the bottom of the message, where a signature was usually listed, a photo showing a lean woman (was woman even the right term? maybe she was still a teenager, but that was a scary thought his body didn't want to explore) in a black corset that hugged her curves and pushed up her breasts. The photo cut off right at her chin where he could see the choker necklace that hung on the slim column of her throat.

His fingers were typing out a response before he even realized it.

> To: omegasunspot@gmail.com  
>  From: bcsolo@gmail.com  
>  RE: Your post
> 
> Dear Omega Sun Spot,
> 
> I am definitely interested. Would you like a picture in response?

  
He was good at many things, but this wasn't one of them. _You're almost thirty, it's time to figure it out._

Her response was immediate: text it to me (412)555-4430.

The time it would've taken to take a picture and then either crop his face out or figure out how to take it in that way was too long for his liking. Instead, he stood in front of the large mirror in his bathroom and took a picture of himself as he was at that moment: clad in only sweatpants with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. 

Sure his hair was limp and he might have been on the wrong side of unwashed, but he was beyond caring. Either she enjoyed what she saw or she didn't and he could move along immediately. 

**4125554430**  
_fuck really???_

_clearly i made the right decision in hacking your email from the alpandome server_

_shhh don't tell_

He hadn't know what to say in response to that. She was happy... by what she saw? 

Clearly she was either a fairy tale creature or an overweight man messing with him. But before he could fall fully into that rabbit hole, his phone alarm went off, signaling the start of his work day and mental barriers that created Benjamin Solo, business professional, went back into place. 

The day dragged by in the slowest possible fashion and multiple times he found his hand inching out to pick up his cellphone before coming face to face with his better sense to save it for later. He didn't even spend his short lunch break agonizing over it which was so very unlike him. 

At the exact minute the clock turned over to 5:00 PM (maybe he set an alarm, why are you asking?), his VPN was off and laptop on its way to full shut down before the chime on the church bells meandered through all five tolls. 

There were three picture messages waiting for him when he flipped his phone back over and after a few deep breaths, he found the wherewithal to open the thread and witness the corset get untied, taken off, and finally, a full body photo where he was too enthralled by her beautiful face than the near nakedness of her body. 

"You're gorgeous," he said aloud as his fingers typed the words out.

It was the first of many nights that the two stayed up until the light of the sun began its journey over the horizon. He slept less than he had since his days in college when he worked through five years of coursework in four with both a BS and MS. More than anything, he felt young and invigorated. 

He learned her name the next day: Rey. She was a student at the university one town over and he couldn't help but think how they might've been friends or dated if he was just slightly younger. 

Talking to her was like breathing: unconscious and essential.

"I would like for us to meet." It was only their third day in communication, but the first time that they spent the majority of the day video chatting. Rey watched Ben as he worked in his rather boring fashion and he tried his hardest to not be distracted when she carried him around while she bathed, dressed, and studied for her classes. 

"Meet?" He let the question dribble out as if it were water slowly falling from his lips. 

"Yes, Ben. The two of us, in the same place, at the same time. It is a novel idea, don't you think?" 

He paused his typing and glanced at the screen of his iPad where he watched her brush out her hair for strokes and strokes until it looked like dark silk draped over her shoulders. The sound of her voice and her accent sent shivers up and down his spine. "I'm free any time." 

"Except now I presume." She stared straight into the camera and he felt her looking past his face to view his entire soul. 

"The sooner the better, honestly." 

"Stop trying to get out of that bet. I'm sure your friend has some lovely women for you." Her smile was bright and magnificent. There could never be another woman that compared to her. 

"While he is my friend, he has horrible taste. This is the fifth time he's tried to set me up." His attention was fully removed from his work by that point and there was no reason to pretend otherwise. Ben spent the next hour and thirty-three minutes explaining to her, in excruciating detail, the girls who came before and why he was beginning to think Poe secretly hated him.

The thing was he had definitely fallen completely for Rey, so far gone in only three days, but she'd explicitly said that she needed to control how a man wanted her before anything else. The naked pictures did that, but even he got the sense that something more brewed on her side too. 

"Why don't we get coffee—breakfast—tomorrow morning?"

She stopped to look directly in the camera again and smiled, so big that it immediately tore away the annoyance of the conversation they were having. "Okay, Ben. That place you like by your flat? Send me the address." That would've signaled the end of the conversation for normal people, but Ben and Rey have become something else. 

The more he thought about it when his eyes closed for the small amount of sleep he got every night, the more he considered her his own cam girl. He watched and heard almost everything she did in a day, but it hadn't crossed the boundary into anything sexual yet. 

He wasn't sure what that would mean, all things considered. Yes, she was interested in his size and that got him harder than anything ever before, but she was tiny in comparison. Her lithe body could easily be destroyed and overpowered with his own. These thoughts plagued him as they worked out across distance and their bodies grew sweaty. 

"We'll sleep good tonight," she sat down on the floor and stretched out her tired muscles, the sheen of damp skin catching his eye.

*•*•*

Ben found himself to be obsessive that morning.

Whatever was happening today, he didn't want to miss out on the chance. His hair was styled just right ("it looks so good when it's barely tousled, B.") and he kept his facial hair ("i feel like i could rub your chin and you'd purr for me."). 

The diner was delightfully empty when he walked in twenty five minutes early and ordered tea the moment the waitress came to the table. 

"Can you make that two, please?" 

He watched small flurries of snow attempt to drift down and ultimately melt on the still too warm sidewalk. Too deep into his own mind, he missed her entrance, but was immediately hit by her scent as she made her way to the table. He was thankful they'd already seen each other so this initial meet up would hopefully not be as awkward as it possibly could be. 

"Rey," he slid out of the sticky booth and stood in front of her, his hand skirting through his hair. 

She enjoyed the chance to see him fully as her eyes skirted up and down his large body. "Hey there, handsome." Instead of sitting across from him, this woman plopped in next to him. 

"I ordered you some tea." 

The waitress dropped off their drinks, giving them a few minutes while they both poured over the single menu he got at the door. 

"So you don't want to be set up with anyone else?" 

"No and certainly not by Poe." If she knew the man, she'd understand. 

Once their orders were in, much more food than it seemed possible for two people to eat, he dove deeply into why this was even an issue. "I'll be thirty in just over a week and I've never been good with women. The one girlfriend I did have... well, you know how that ended." Her small hand squeezed his thigh, offering him the bit of solace that she could. 

"Alright, I agree in that case, but we're going to have to go full tilt at this windmill." The five plates of food were set down and spread around the long table, allowing them to share most of it except for the breakfast potatoes which she threatened to bite him over. 

His eyebrow rose as he tried to decipher her last statement, "full tilt? What do you mean?" 

"Think about it: are any of your friends going to believe we're together simply because you say we are? No offense. We have to make it glaringly obvious so there's no doubt and if they decide to snoop, they'll find evidence of me there." 

The more he thought about it, the more he knew she was right. His apartment clearly lacked the female touch except for the rare days when his mother stopped by to clean or add something to spruce up his bare walls in his apartment.

"Do you want to give me a few things to leave around my place?" 

She grinned and took a sip of the tea that was unfortunately lukewarm at best. "It's more than that, _darling_. You need to smell like me and I, you. A bunch of horny Alphas will recognize that immediately. So, we start simple and scent each other. For now, tell anyone who asks that you've spent a few nights at my place until we can get sorted." 

It sounded like a lot of work and some large lies, but maybe by the end of this Rey would share his feelings if she didn't already. 

The gland on her wrist ran over the sleeves of his red and black plaid shirt and she ground it against his own neck gland, earning a dark groan from him. "You'll have to scent me too which should prove useful for me. This will be step one."

Any connection between his brain and body was severed at her touch; his blockers couldn't keep the reaction of his synapses firing off to her scent at bay. "Mhm," he responded without full understanding. 

"We'll plan for..." she lifted her phone from the tabletop and looked through her calendar, "Wednesday for part two." An appointment request popped up on his phone for Wednesday at 8:30 PM. "I'll be finished with class by then." 

Rey dominated the conversation for the rest of their meal as Ben still felt his body growing to appreciate her by just the brush of her foot against his calf. or her fingers pinching his side. 

"I'll see you in a few days," he whispered in her ear as he helped her into her puffer coat by the door. Their eyes connected and she surged up, pressing their lips together, and causing the bell over the door to ring with their movement.

*•*•*

"You have a girlfriend." Poe stared at his friend incredulously, hands resting on his hips. "Did you order her offline? When is she leaving Russia?"

"Fuck off, Dameron. I'm being serious. I've never judged you even when you got gonorrhea on top of your chlamydia."

"That was back in college! And you said you'd never bring it up again." 

Ben laughed and tried to cover the noise behind a loud cough, but the look on Poe's face belied the fact that he saw through it. 

"Fine, _Benjamin_. I can't wait to meet her. Will she be in attendance at your party next weekend?"

Ben nodded and thought about that exact thing: it was one thing to do when it was only the two of them creating this false relationship to get him out of an unpleasant situation, but would she be able to handle it in front of all his friend and family? Would he? 

"Doesn't smell like she's been here yet." Poe was ready to point out every inconsistency he found just like Rey anticipated without even knowing him yet. 

"She's a student," Ben mentioned offhandedly while he resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair. "We spend most of the time at her place so she doesn't have to give up any of her study time." 

Poe thought about it for a moment then two. "Have you slept over yet?" 

"Not—no, not yet. She's coming over this week." It wasn't untrue, not even partially, and that softened his guilt. He didn't want to lie to his lifelong friend, but he couldn't put himself through another horrible round of blind dates. 

Poe stopped into the kitchen to put his glass in the sink and grab an apple from the wooden bowl on the counter. "Maybe we should all have drinks on Friday. Think about it, yeah?" He didn't wait around for answer before he walked out the door without even a wave.

*•*•*

Sunday ran through Wednesday morning much faster than either of them anticipated. Neither of them changed their normal schedule or altered the routines they'd set up during the last week; hours and hours spent on video chat until it became abnormal for silence on either of their sides.

"I'll see you after I'm out of class. Goodnight, baby!" She blew a double kiss to him before shutting off her phone. 

Waiting was the worst part. 

He had at least three hours to waste until she'd arrive on his doorstep and after only thirty of those minutes, he was grasping at big fistfuls of his hair as he surveyed his apartment. The space was clean enough being that he was the sole occupant and spent little time making a mess. One lesson he learned from a young age was that mess was stress that no one needed. 

He ran the Swiffer over the hardwood in each room and dusted off a small layer of dust from the top of his large flatscreen television. The bell for his buzzer downstairs went off as he smoothed away the wrinkles on top of his down comforter. 

"Yes?" He was slightly out of breath after racing through three rooms without stumbling and slipping and wrecking himself. 

"It's me." 

The sound of the lock being disengaged was her welcome. The foyer lacked frills and design, but it had one more amenity than her building did: an elevator. Her fourth floor walk up was the reason she was so toned, but she knew Ben worked even harder for the muscles she knew existed underneath his clothes. 

He waited for her on the landing, his arms folded over his chest, and she was surprised to find no irritation on his handsome face. "How many people live in this place?" she trudged out of the box she'd spent the last fifteen minutes in while numerous parties got in and out before she could make it to the top floor. 

"Too many, honestly. I end up taking the stairs to avoid waiting." 

The large apartment wasn't what she expected, more for its size than design, and she told him as much. 

"I had a roommate during graduate school and just didn't bother finding a new one when he moved out. Rent isn't too horrible considering how much space I have. What's the bag for?" 

"Huh?" She paused in the doorway to his kitchen. "Oh, some books and other things we'll need." To illustrate what she meant, she took the oversized book bag from her shoulder and zipped it open. Aside from some essential toiletries, the majority of the bag consisted of clothes that looked either already worn or simply unfolded. 

"You're going to leave all those clothes here?" 

"I'll stay tonight," she grinned when his jaw dropped open, "for appearance's sake, of course. To be believable, some of my things will need to stay here." 

Right, that all made sense. "Poe stopped by this weekend and was asking questions." 

"Hey, we knew this was going to happen and we planned for it. Don't worry, Ben." She gave him her brightest smile and allowed him to follow behind her as she walked around, leaving items here and dropping clothes there. 

His skin started to itch at the sight of so many things out of place. "I'm not messy, Rey." 

"I know that, but we've been too busy fucking for either of us to pick up after ourselves." That was the end of any argument he could try to think up. "Beautiful room. We'll put some of my knickers in your hamper. Can you get me a shirt to borrow?" 

Without any warning, she began taking her clothes off and tossing them into the hamper in his closet. Most of his shirts would be too big for her to wear anywhere else, but inside it would be realistic that she'd want to wear nothing but her Alpha's clothing. 

She was naked save for a pink thong and he let out a quiet groan when he turned to find her in such a state, "here." 

While he could tell his body that this wasn't real and he shouldn't react to seeing her like this, his biological subconscious couldn't be reasoned with. "Easy there, killer." His eyes found her face to be... happy, but once the shirt obscured her feminine curves, he could truly breathe again. "I know it may be hard for you, Ben, but that's the whole point of my being here today. You need to appear comfortable around me, at the very least." 

The time on his digital alarm clock read 9:18. They had almost twelve hours until the morning and her departure for her noon class. Twelve hours to get up to... what?

As if she read his mind, Rey easily sauntered over to his bed and tried to climb up, but the frame was elevated to a height that made it difficult for even him on occasion. He easily lifted her by her waist and sat her on the comforter that deflated under her weight. "Come sit," and he followed her until they were both sitting back against his tufted headboard. 

"Ben, I want you to know that I like you and quite frankly that's the only reason I'm doing this. I'm worried that some of this will make you uncomfortable so I want you to tell me if you ever feel that way, okay?" 

He really should've felt uncomfortable with how easily they slid from friends to fake mates, but if anything he felt lighter and freer than ever before. "I will, I promise, but I really don't know what I'm doing." 

"Why don't you show me what you've done so far, illustrate it for me." 

She moved so she laid squarely in the middle of the king sized bed, leaving her arms at her sides and allowing her legs to spread easily. Rey was his doll, malleable and able to be stretched to his will, but it took him a few moments and some deep breaths before he moved. Her eyes followed him until they were separated by mere inches and she searched his eyes for only a fraction of a second before his lips were pressed to hers. 

It was a chaste kiss, a little shy and unsure, but Rey heard him groan as she left a wet, open mouthed kiss to his plush lips. They felt as good as they looked and that was nearly criminal. Her arms wound around his neck, dragging his body down between her legs, and one side of her lips quirked up as she felt his tongue striding along the seal of her own lips. 

"Mmm, you're very good at that. What else can you show me?" His breath came in deep puffs and though she tried to appear immune, her own lungs screamed out for more air. Yes, she had a problem with relinquishing control that was one of the reasons why she was continually single. Men generally found it demoralizing when a woman, and an Omega at that, called the shots. 

But Ben, he made slipping out of that feel so simple and as his lips sucked on the pulse point of her neck, Rey was sure that she'd die from this. 

As if her body was operating on reflex, she started to shiver and shake as he neared the scent gland on her neck. "Do it," she whispered when he paused over the rough and slightly discolored skin. It only took less than ten minutes to boil her down to nothing more than a ball of need, legs wrapped around his hips, and mewling when he finally enveloped the skin there. 

Did he know how sinful those plump, pillowy lips actually were? Maybe life screwed her over again and again so forcefully throughout her entire life so that one day she would end up here, stranded underneath this fine male specimen. 

She slid out from under him with great difficulty. "Okay, deep breaths." The color in his cheeks was matched by her own. "Whenever you're concerned about hurting a girl, go with as much foreplay as possible. Maybe even more than you think is necessary." 

"Two orgasms wasn't enough."

She faltered for a second, not expecting that answer from the man who only had that one incomplete notch on his bedpost. 

He flopped over onto his back and watched her as he waited for a response. 

"Are the girls you went to school with blind?" 

Long strands of hair fell into his eyes as he turned his head to catch her eye. "What?"

"You have these features that shouldn't work together," she watched his lips tense into a tight line, unsure of whether he should be offended, "but you're fucking hot. It'll be nice being your pretend girlfriend." 

His face broke, split in a smile he only allowed to exist when he wasn't aware, and she couldn't hold back her hand from skimming over his cheek and twisting in his facial hair. 

"Take off your shirt." 

The Alpha in him, he named it Kylo Ren when he popped his first knot, roared that he should be the one uttering orders and commands, but the starved Ben Solo was too eager to deny her anything. He tore the white undershirt off and the muscles in his pecs moved in reaction to the drop in temperature as the chill hit his skin. 

"Too perfect," she mumbled as her teeth bit at the inside of her cheek. How was he real and how had she managed to find him? One person's trash really was another's treasure. 

In the stretch of seconds she was straddling him, letting her small body put only a little weight over his lap — just enough to tell him she was there — and her fingertips traced every muscle fiber before her eyes. "I always like to see evidence of my work," her lips brushed along each of his abs until she came to his right nipple and traced its edge with her tongue. He didn't have to wonder for long as she sucked dark purple blotches on his chest and neck with the crowning jewel under his jaw. 

Ben's voice already did nearly illegal things to her, making it so easy to slide her fingers inside her slick entrance where she wished he'd be instead, but the sounds of his moans vibrating through his throat escalated everything. It wasn't enough to just touch him, to feel his warm skin against her own, and when her pussy clenched around nothing at all, her body moaned in sorrow. 

"Remember when I asked that you inform me if you're uncomfortable?" 

"Uh huh." 

Her fingers skimmed along the edge of his sweatpants, allowing his brain time to track her movements, and her lips tilted up into a grin when she dipped underneath. The sound of his inhale was loud, but he said nothing as her hand attempted to fully surround his large erection. She'd felt it against her thigh, but touching the monster member gave truth to its actual size. 

"This okay?" She watched his face for any sign that he was ready to run or struggling to handle this turn of events, but she found none. 

His tongue licked at his dry lips, causing his response to come out in more of a grunt than an actual word. "Mmm." 

"Ben?"

"Yeah, I'm good. _Ah_ , so good." 

He fell from her grasp for a moment, just long enough to lower to waistband down his thighs enough for her to get a look at all of him. She never found dicks to be good viewing before; they're generally all red and angry, but the sight of him made her mouth water. Large was an understatement, truthfully, but it fit as the last piece in the Ben puzzle. So she couldn't help herself when her tongue grazed across the head for a taste, picking up a pearl of pre-cum along with a taste that hit the back of her tongue and made her thighs tighten, "fuck." 

" _Rey_." Whether he was verbalizing in response to her words or her actions, she couldn't tell, but the unintentional thrust of his hips toward her mouth had her straddling one oh his thighs and grinding her cloth covered pussy against him. "You're so good, Ben. So warm, and smooth, and so fucking big, baby." Her nose nuzzled at his base, mouthing at his stem before flattening her tongue to run it up the entire underside of his cock, and she was rewarded with another moan of her name, another symphony from his throat and perhaps it could be possible to come from just that. 

He couldn't decide what to do with his hands or the rest of his body as all his energy was diverted to the feeling of her mouth on him and getting more of that. "Put your mouth back on me, please. Please, Rey." 

Hearing Ben beg made her heart skip three successive beats, ruining her normal rhythm, but she'd do anything if he asked like that. Her tongue circled around his glans, earning her loud hitches in his breathing, and she caught his eye just as she wrapped her lips around the head and gave a half-hearted suck. 

He arched his back, pushing himself a little more into her mouth, and she took one long, slow slide down the entirety of his length until he was in her throat and her nose was pressed to his pelvis. There were no words coming from him from then on, simply sounds and incomplete expletives, and she delighted in reducing this massive Alpha to a pile of want and need. She hummed his name as she hollowed her cheeks and came back up, letting him fall from her mouth so his head stayed on her lips, "you're going to come on my face." 

"What?" He rested his weight on his forearms to rise up enough to see her. 

"I'm going to keep sucking this magnificent dick and you're going to come all over my face." Her tone gave no expectation for argument and Ben realized that he wanted nothing more than to come and smell himself on her body. She took him back in, wrapping her small fist around his base, and her mouth sealed around him tightly. With her cheeks hollowed out and her tongue venturing over each vein, she pulled more moans from him until he was a mess and the hand he pushed in her hair was urging her on more and more. 

"Fuck — I- I'm close." 

Pure happiness overtook her face as he popped out of her mouth and she took to stroking him in her tightened fist, keeping him close enough that her tongue could dart out and savor any deposit of pre-cum that collected from his slit, and she took a mental picture with every blink of her eyes. Splotches of pink and red covered his body from his chest up along with the marks she created, and she looked forward to explaining their existence to others. "Come for me, Ben." 

His hand covered hers, changing to rapid strokes that always pushed him over the edge quickly, and he hissed as the first thick white rope of his spend erupted over her nose, left cheek, and lips. 

All in all, she appeared rather pleased with her success. Ben collapsed back on the mattress, struggling for air and the need to clear his head from the fog of release, but he looked up just in time to see her licking her lips and collecting what she could on her fingertips. Without looking at him, she rubbed his come into her scent glands, fully introducing him into her body enough to fool even the sharpest of noses. 

"Wha — why?" 

Her smiled bloomed again, bright and as effervescent as ever. "We need it to be plausible, _darling_ , that this relationship is more than my stuff in your laundry. People need to believe we've slept together." 

Ben didn't know how to respond to that; did she expect people to line up and sniff them out? Maybe his family, but he hoped that his friends would have more class than that. 

"Can I take care of you?" He asked as she pulled his sweatpants back over his softening cock. 

"Hmm, I'm good for now, but I may take you up on that tomorrow." 

She crawled up the bed and flipped down next to him with a smile on her face. She was something else, that's for sure. Maybe things played out differently in her mind, but his own was struggling to keep up with every corner they turned faster than the one before. 

Friends didn't fall asleep cuddled into the side of each other's bodies, but he'd never complain. If this was all he got from their arrangement, Ben could spend the rest of his life reliving the moments from tonight. He kissed the crown of her head as he closed his eyes and was still alert enough to hear her slight hum in response. 

She had him completely. Was she even aware of all she held in her small hands?


	2. Chapter 2

*•*•*

Poe wanted to get together with Ben and his new girlfriend ahead of the party that weekend, but she had two papers due and an exam to study for, so he brought over a six pack to enjoy while the birthday boy spent a few hours debugging an update to a crashed website.

"Where is she again?" Poe's eyes were glued to the boxing match currently playing on the large television screen anchored to the wall. 

Ben took a long pull from his second beer of the night without his eyes leaving the screen of his laptop. "Papers and studying." 

"You got a picture?" 

Normally he would have been put out by his friend's need to nose into his business, but it was shocking that Poe walked in two hours earlier and was only then mentioning Rey. It was all about biding his time. Ben took his phone from his pocket and pressed the button on the side, illuminating the screen to display the photo of her that he applied to his background. 

In the picture, Rey laid wrapped up in his comforter, the fog of sleep still visible on her face, and every time he looked at his phone he was brought back to that first time she slept over a few days before. 

Poe whistled, his eyes slightly bugging out as he looked at the girl blowing a kiss to the camera. "This girl wants to date you?" 

"You can go fuck right off." 

"Do you think she'd join me?"

*•*•*

They stayed up until the early hours of Saturday morning, meaning that Ben was much more intoxicated than he intended to be when he passed out. It was only a few hours into his deep, restful slumber that he was abruptly awakened by the shrill tones of the default ringtone from Apple.

"What?" he barked, caring little for who was on the other end. 

"Well, hello to you too, Benjamin, and happy birthday." 

"Hello, mother. What time is it?" Words tumbled out of his parched mouth, and he desperately wished he'd had the forethought to put a glass of water beside his bed before turning in. 

"Time for you to wake up and embrace your receding youth." He was able to make out his father's laughter in the background. 

"I'm very hungover so while I appreciate you calling and wishing me well, I'm hanging up now. Love you." 

Silence greeted him for the length of a few heartbeats, and then his phone started to ring again, pulling him away from the last whispers of sleep. 

"I really need some sleep, Mom. What do you want?" 

The slight echo of a giggle bounced around in his mind, finding space and taking up the vacancy there while he was still stumbling into truly being awake. "Rey?" 

"Yes," she laughed again, this time deeper and he was able to clearly picture her face as she smiled. "I'm outside, can you buzz me up?" 

He trudged over to the intercom and disengaged the lock on the front entry door outside. Only dressed in a pair of light gray boxer briefs, the door to his apartment remained closed until he heard her walking up to the door. 

"Oh, wow," she breezed in through the door and paused to fully take him in. "Can I be greeted like this all the time?" Multiple bags were slung around her shoulders and two more were carried in her hands. 

"Let me take some of that." It was a struggle for her to agree to his help, but he persisted until all but one of her bags were easily carried off into his kitchen in his hands. 

Never before had he received someone into his apartment in such a state without rushing off to quickly get dressed. He was comfortable around Rey, almost ridiculously so, and he no longer jumped out of his skin when he felt her hands on him. 

With the bags down, he filled up two glasses full of water and chugged as much of it as he possibly could, hoping the wonderful effects of hydration would lessen the pounding in his head. He was on his fourth glass when he felt her hands on his back, slowly running down the long expanse from his shoulders to the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

"You should only wear this." And the goosebumps erupted at the touch of her soft lips to the skin nearly halfway down his spinal column. 

"Rey." 

He felt the rumble of her chest as she purred into his skin. "This is just to cover all our bases, don't worry." 

Their intimacy was so easy he almost believed it was true. The happy notes in her scent were enough to get him nearly high when combined with her touch. After years of loneliness, he was fast approaching the final stages of addiction. 

All in all, everything but his cerebrum delved in without hesitation. This was what he wanted most; a woman who appreciated him in the same way he appreciated her. The end of this long road of thought may be years away, but there was something he couldn't get off his mind since she left the last time. 

She hummed when he turned, and her eyes climbed up his body, one inch after another, until their eyes met in a visible spark of attraction. 

"You'll tell me if you're uncomfortable?" His eyes stayed on hers, fully connected, as he lifted her up to sit on his marble countertop. There was something inside, primal and unnamed, that drove him on, and it was clear by the sharp intake of breath that she was enjoying it herself. 

But he was just getting started. 

She leaned back and rested her weight on her hands where they pressed to the counter behind her, and Ben looked over what she was wearing, black leggings and a slouchy oversized red sweater that hung off her left shoulder. 

"Say yes, Rey." The shadow of his large body completely eclipsed her, but it wasn't enough for her to just nod, not nearly enough. 

"Yes, Rey," and she grinned, sweet as sugar while laced with sin. 

Her lips looked red and ripe, ready to be claimed, screaming out for him. A feeling surged through his body, agitating him until he crashed his lips into hers. The kiss was simple and chaste at the start, and for a second it was enough. But she sighed into him, antsy enough that her hands tried to bring him ever closer as she took hold of his hips and ground herself against him. 

"Fuck," he whimpered, pulling out of the kiss to catch his breath. Just a few kisses and he was nearly wasted on her scent alone. "How can you smell like that? It's not fair." 

Every movement she made was done only to entice him, to work him up more and more, so he nearly tripped forward when she tilted her head to the side and fully exposed her scent gland to him. "Take it. You can, go ahead." She spoke directly to the animal inside of him, the monster that was never satisfied. 

"I'm going to lay you down," he forced her body back until she laid down on the counter with her legs still dangling off, her back barely arched up, "and I am going to devour this pussy. I can smell your slick, Rey. I know you want it, and I'm going to take it all. Every. Last. Drop." 

"Alpha, yes. _Please._." 

Her leggings provided no barrier to him, letting her taste linger on his tongue before he got his mouth on her, they were so thin it took barely any effort for him to split them in two. She grunted, her legs trying to kick up if only they weren't twisted in the wreckage of her leggings, and his breath flew out of his mouth in a hiss. 

Her stark white panties were bright as light as they clung to her tanned skin, his eyes honing in on the wet spot over her slit, "You want this, don't you?" 

"Ben, please. Please, yes, yes. I need it, need you." 

A grin brightened his usually dark and dour expression. "I've got you, baby." 

Ben pushed his face into the satin fabric covering her cunt. The scent of her arousal hung heavy in the air, making his mouth water dramatically. A part of his brain screamed _yes!_ in victory as he ripped that small little scrap into two uneven pieces and immediately ran his tongue over her lips, sucking in each drop of slick she produced. 

A chorus of moans met his ears and a sensation of happiness, wholly unnatural to him, settled in his body. Was this what he'd been missing in his life? 

Rey's fingers tangled in his long hair as moved him precisely where she wanted him. "Suck my clit, Ben. Make me come. Use that— _yes, right there_ —use those beautiful lips like you're supposed to." 

Ever one to do as instructed, he went to work and sucked her tight bundles of nerves into his mouth, making loud smacking sounds that battled against her moans for dominance. Little shivers wracked her body until he let it go, switching to licking his long tongue inside her, and inserted one finger into her tight cunt. 

"Oh, fuck. You're so tight." 

"Mmm— how is your finger so thick? It's so much bigger than mine." Her scent was so heady, nearly knocking him back, he was able to separate out the need from the desire, all of it so strong that he felt blanketed by it all when he finally brought her to orgasm. 

"I know you said you're not very experienced," she murmured as she let her legs completely flop down so her heels knocked into the cabinets down below, "but you have a masterful mouth." 

It was impossible for the flush to not take over his face at her resounding praise. "Thank you." 

*•*•*

Both of his parents and Poe worked together to set up everything for his big 30th birthday bash, so he truly had no idea what they would be walking into. The fact that the invitation stated that the dress code was black tie was honestly surprising, but Leia spent much of her life attending galas and fundraisers, which meant it was a normal circumstance for her. 

One of the unhappiest truths of his existence was that Ben had few friends beyond Poe. He was maybe able to count Rey as well, but he wanted more than just a friendship with her. 

All in good time...

Considering that he roped Rey into this and that she was without an income stream, Ben footed the bill for her clothes for the night. It wasn't without argument, she was astonishingly stubborn, but they were able to make compromises that left them both happy. 

"Are you ready yet?" He spent the last fifteen minutes sitting on his bed, waiting anxiously for her to emerge from his bathroom fully dressed and ready to knock him flat on his back. The time he spent in the bathroom only amounted to enough to shower and slip into a fresh pair of boxer briefs before she was pushing him out of the way, tossing off her remaining clothing. 

He caught sight of one rosy nipple and her peachy ass where he stood with his entire body frozen in space and time. 

Her wet head peeked out of the blue and white striped shower curtain, "You're welcome to join me, but I may eat you alive." 

That thought drifted with him out of the foggy bathroom, latched onto his back, speaking slyly into his ear while he sat and waited, a ghost of something forming in his mind. She found him still in that position when she stepped out in an oversized button down shirt he didn't recall her swiping. 

"I'm going to need your assistance later." Her eyes paused in their perusal of his half-naked body to check the time on her phone. Large strands of her hair were wrapped around big, chunky curlers, and her makeup was not fully completed yet. "Getting into this dress will be a trial," she winked at him and squeezed his side before trotting off into her bathroom haven for another minute more. 

It was still hours before they had to be at his parents's estate, and listlessness gave his mind the opportunity to wander. 

Everything with Rey seemed so easy; it all moved in a fast, fluid motion from that first email to today. 

He noticed a slight change in the way she touched him or lingered close lately, as if there was someone to show off to, but it was just them, snuggled up on his couch watching old episodes of Queer Eye. She loved to say that he probably paid Jonathan to do his hair, and then her hands were tangled in it, and he was completely lost. 

From the very beginning, he had no doubt that he would ultimately fall this hard. 

Textbook Ben. 

But it was different this time, in a way he couldn't properly articulate. 

The scent of grapefruit and peony told him that she was happy, here in his apartment, getting ready for a party all about him. It boggled his mind when he thought about it; Alphas always craved attention, but he preferred standing just slightly outside of the spotlight. She made him feel like maybe he'd be able to put a foot into that light today. 

Did she understand that? 

"What's going on in that handsome head of yours?" Stuck in his own mind, down deep, she was able to sneak up on him where he stood in front of his closet, attempting to make a decision about which suit to wear. 

The touch of her hand on his naked chest roused him fully. "Huh—what? Oh, nothing."

She sighed, "Even a really, really fake girlfriend could tell there's trouble brewing up there." 

"I'm alright, honestly." With the release of a breath, his eyes tore away from everything around him and focused fully on her frame, overwhelmed by the ample cleavage boosted by the tight bodice of her black dress. 

"Rey, wow—you look... I mean, wow—just—"

Her giggles were bright enough to break through the muck he'd been trudging through. "Thanks, babe. It's all for you." There was definitely a fine layer of pink over cheeks, but whether it was from a blush or a brush, he couldn't tell. 

"Can you finish zipping me?" The dress was zipped only to her lower back, as far as her hands were able to reach, and he watched the muscles in her back twitch as his fingers touched the soft skin there. 

"Did you know black is my favorite color?" For a moment he considered dropping his lips into the curve where her shoulder met her neck, right next to her mating gland, but that was intimacy reserved for real couples. 

Her eyes drifted around the room at everything in either white or a dark shade of grey or black. "I had an inkling that might be the case." 

Still only clad in his boxer briefs, Rey smacked his ass and shooed him along, "I only have to finish my hair, so you better get yourself ready. We need to take some pictures before we leave, and I demand swoon worthy, Ben!" 

The smile was contagious and before he knew it, it was neigh impossible to tear it from his face. Suit or tux? Tux or suit? He didn't want to be overly dressy, but when would he have such a beautiful woman on his arm again? 

Tuxedos were always a great choice. 

It took mere minutes for him to get dressed, the only thing left to do was his bow tie, and he crept into the bathroom to make sure his hair hadn't dried horribly. 

"Ben!" Her hands were on him, dancing over his chest and drifting around his broad shoulders, a step away until she wasn't, and then her lips were on his before he was able to blink once. "Oh, Ben, I'm sorry," she bit down on her dark red bottom lip, suddenly anxious, "you look so fucking good. I could swallow you whole. That's a thought I will save for later." 

There was barely a foot of distance between them as she set to fixing his tie, eyes constantly moving from her hands to his lips and up to his eyes. Maybe she fumbled over each step more than she normally would, he really couldn't say, but she appeared giddier than usual. 

"How do you know how to do this?"

Rey smiled up at him, dimples fully out, and yanked on a wave of hair right around her fingers. "I'll have you know I am well versed in many things, _Alpha_." 

Sure, she meant it to be a rough response to him, but the skin around her eyes crinkled with her smile, and he was lost to anything other than the hazel of her eyes. 

"One more," but then one more kiss turned into two and three, and soon enough they were open mouthed kisses with generous helpings of tongue. "Okay, lesson learned. Wear this and you can have anything you want."

*•*•*

"Please don't hump my car."

"I'm not!" Too preoccupied with running her hands over every surface of his 1973 Porsche 911 Carrera 2.7 RS, she didn't even shoot him a glare as she listed off what was so amazing about this car. "Porsches just like this baby won international rally championships for years." 

"You know about cars?" He wasn't able to completely conceal the wonder in his voice. 

Rey sat back in her seat, hem of her gown trussed up above her knees, and pinned him with a not fully accusatory look. "What do you know about me really? Only things I want you to know, so isn't it possible that I have varied interests?" 

The white car with red stripes always turned heads wherever she went, just as much now as she did when his father was behind the wheel. He'd never wanted all the things he was gifted when Han's aging body could no longer handle the automatic engine, but for the first time, Ben appreciated his father's taste. 

"This belonged to my dad—," he shifted down into first and crawled to a stop at the light, "—The Millennium Falcon. I have no doubt that he'll be ecstatic when I tell him that someone is finally appreciating her like he did." 

Rey's eyes slid over him. He tried to keep his face blank, tried to ignore all the feelings churning deep within him, because nothing brought up the feelings of insecurity like his family. _Real smart, Ben._

"The car isn't the only thing I appreciate." Her hand grasped his over the gear shift, and he allowed his eyes to leave the road for only seconds at a time to look over her face. 

"Rey, I don't—"

"Oh, no! I forgot all about my perfume. You're too damn distracting, Benjamin." Her words sounded as if they were full of annoyance, but she continued to smile over at him. 

"So we're going with full first names now, are we?" Smiling was impossible to resist around her. 

"When I am angry with you, yes. It's Benjamin time. So deal with it, Benjamin." 

"Fine, fine." They were pulling into the circular drive around his parents' estate, somewhat unnerved by the amount of vehicles already parked. 

Rey grinned over at him and patted his slightly scruffy face. "Someone is popular." 

"I don't even know this many people." The anxiety started immediately, clawing its way up his throat until his entire airway was blocked, and he struggled to breathe. 

He hadn't shared this part of himself with her. There was never a reason to when they maintained controlled contact, and the tunnel vision started, creating a black corridor where all he could possibly see was his own hands clenching in his lap. This was too much, he couldn't do it. He brought Rey here only to fall apart in front of her and ruin everything. 

There was a reason he worked remotely and only had one true friend in his life. Surely she had drawn conclusions from all the glimpses into his life. 

All of his coping mechanisms were gone from his mind, wiped clean completely, and a situation that he should've been able to resolve quickly morphed into a giant monster, bearing down on him and forcing him to withdraw further and further into himself. 

Until he felt hands on his cheeks, directing him to look at her. "I've got you, Ben. Breathe, baby, breathe." Whatever she did, he was blind to it, but little by little she pulled him back out, first with light touches to his face and neck, then kisses along his jaw and around the scent glands on his neck where she scented him too. 

She was his best medicine, a heretofore unknown cure-all. And he refused to give her up. 

He came to with Rey basically smothered in his arms, pressed tight to his body, but her scent told tale of how happy and comfortable she was there. 

"Rey," his voice was choked still. 

"Shh, shh. Don't talk, just hold me." It was so easy for her to soothe him, so simple he was utterly baffled by it all. And the fact that she wanted to, that she cared... It was heaven. 

Until a knock at the driver's side window shattered their delicate ecosystem. 

Rey stayed with her lips pressed to his scent gland as he viewed his father through an unnatural haze. "Hey, kid. Coming in?" 

Seeing Han Solo in anything other than his weather worn leather jacket and simple pants was a mirage, it never happened, except that Leia had managed to rope him into a suit for the occasion. 

"Dad," Ben groaned as he released Rey and tried to get out of the car without everyone getting a glimpse of his body's natural reaction to being in such close contact with her. 

It seemed that she was suddenly unsure when faced with actually meeting his family, and he whispered in her ear as he helped her out of the car, "You've got this. And thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you." 

The house wasn't as full as he'd initially anticipated while outside, but there were friends of the family and old acquaintances he hadn't seen in years. More than anything, he needed to find Poe to show him that the bet was off, he had found a woman he wanted more than anything and his heart was already packed up and given away. 

While he swiveled around trying to find his friend, Rey's fingers laced through his own. It was enough of a boost that he felt like it was possible to conquer it all; solve world hunger, create peace in the Middle East, and recover the Ozone layer before he drank his first coffee of the day tomorrow.

She made him superhuman, and for the first time in his life, he appreciated being born an Alpha. 

"Stay close," he whispered back and felt her other hand grasp his bicep as they walked together. 

A laugh was what keyed him off to Poe's position, guiding them through a sea of bodies that turned to wish him a happy birthday and say hello after lengthy absences, and he promised to be back to see them all. 

"I'll be right back" was spoken many times to so many different people. 

There were enough hours of sunlight and a fair portion of lamps outside that he could sit with each person for at least an hour. 

But he refused to be deterred at that moment. 

He didn't fail to recognize the decorations all over the house, Leia paid someone a good deal of money to color the house in black with streamers, balloons, and garlands. 

"Ben, hello!" Poe launched himself at his much larger friend, wrapping his arms around Ben's middle, and he grunted with the effort of trying to lift the monstrous Alpha. 

"Whoa, you're going to break your back. Put me down." He was overtaken with laughter, peals of it lifting his heart so high. 

"And this must be Rey. Pleasure to meet you, darling. It's clear that you're too good for my friend here even when he makes such an attempt and dresses up." 

Rey stood ramrod straight, utterly silent in the face of Poe's laughter, "You're wrong." 

Poe took her in fully, from head to toe, and served her one of his dazzling lopsided grins. "She's a fighter, this one. I like it, and I like the two of you together. Ben has never been as happy as I've seen him since you came into his life." 

Seeing her shuffle away from a compliment was new. The blush was adorable, and he couldn't stop himself from telling her so as he kissed her temple. 

Hours of socializing and taking jabs thrown his way felt like nothing from the cloud he lounged on with Rey sat on his lap. The fact that his mother hadn't appeared yet was at the forefront of his mind. It was unlike Leia to stay away, and before long he was scoping out the room in an attempt to find her. 

He caught sight of a greying braided updo near the open patio doors, and then he was lifting Rey so quickly that she threw her arms around his neck to hold on. In five quick strides they were standing before a baffled Leia Organa Solo and a bemused Han Solo who struggled to hide his amusement. 

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Rey."

*•*•*

All in all, the party was a success. He felt like an adult as he handled his parents's attempts to subtlety mention grandchildren while Rey choked beside him.

"Mother, stop!" It was another uncomfortable situation that he managed to laugh his way through. Tears came to her eyes as she struggled to keep her own in until the floodgates opened, doubling her over with the force of them. 

They promised away their time for shared dinners and other outings before they were permitted to walk away and join the rest of the fun. 

His birthday cake, a layered white cake with raspberry jam in between each round, was fashioned into a giant mug of cold beer with an flowing head on top. Ben found himself craving a slice for the first time in years, but he didn't need to ask for one before Rey was shoving a small bite into his mouth, smearing yellow and white buttercream across his jaw with her fingers. 

"You've made a mess," he said, a glint of mischief in his eye as he reached across the long buffet tables for a cocktail napkin. 

Rey grasped him by the lapels and held him still. "Don't worry." 

With a whole host of wandering eyes on them, she planted open mouthed kisses along his jaw, licking away each and every scrap and trace of icing, and perhaps it was a little too intimate for the setting, but the world fell away when her lips found his. 

An overwhelming chorus of cheers and laughs broke them out of their reverie, the bubble of privacy was gone and Rey buried her face in his chest, a rosy pink color moving down her face to her neck and chest. 

"A toast to the birthday boy," Poe declared as he raised a glass of whatever he was drinking and clinked it against someone else's, "and to Rey, who seems to be the best gift our Ben could get for his birthday." 

Nods and claps abounded, and the first true smile of his 30th year broke over his face.

*•*•*

Almost everyone had cleared out by the time the moon was high in the sky, full and clear on a cloudless night, and his parents were trying to talk them into staying the night seeing as they were both far beyond the realm of sobriety.

"We can order an Uber," Ben said while he tried to memorize the cluster of freckles that drifted over her left shoulder, down around her neck, and swirled just above her mating gland. It was an optical illusion created with the express purpose of destroying him. 

"Nonsense. We have five empty bedrooms that barely ever get used. Stay the night and leave tomorrow when you've recovered." 

Rey turned her head toward him, catching his eye over her shoulder from her seat atop his lap, and seemed to think over his mother's words. They all knew he wouldn't argue if Rey wanted to stay. It seemed that was exactly what she had in mind. 

"I suppose we could." All of her lipstick had worn off hours ago, still leaving behind the stain of color that gave them a darker hue than usual, each bite into her bottom lip nearly drove him to drink again. 

Poe reappeared, hair disheveled and lipstick stains marking up his jaw, "what's going on?" 

Only Leia managed to keep a straight face. "You have a little something there." She handed over a napkin while Ben and Rey laughed silently. 

"I don't know if we can stay, Mom, though I appreciate the offer. I'm not sure I can sleep in a tux." 

"Why should you have to sleep in that?" Only Poe could make everyone in the room uncomfortable with less than a dozen words. 

"I don't need to think about that. You can borrow something of your father's and there are still some of your old clothes lying around for Rey. Don't worry, all bases are covered." 

As everyone agreed, he closed his mouth and stayed silent. 

Rey rose clumsily, righting herself after a few steps, and started picking up loose trash from the floor around her.

"Rey, stop." Leia was up on her feet as well. "That will be dealt with tomorrow. It's been a long day for everyone, so why don't we all go upstairs and relax?" She stopped in front of Ben where he sat, reclined back on a leather chaise, and ran her hand through his artfully styled hair. "It's good to see you, Ben. It's even better to see you happy. Don't let her get away." 

The last few words were nothing more than a whisper. 

"I don't intend to." 

Rey had removed her heels and stood beside him, holding out her hand for him to take. "You'll have to show me the way." 

Ben let his mother get out of earshot before he moved, so quick it was a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment, as he lifted her up over his shoulder. A loud sqwack was her only response, though he heard Poe snicker where he stood behind them. 

"Take me to your cave, my caveman." 

Taking the stairs two at a time, they stood before the door to his childhood bedroom in no time. Gone was the sign that screamed "BEN'S ROOM!! KEEP OUT!!" and the paint he'd scratched off with a screwdriver was completely repainted. All of his years of teenage angst did no favors to the house; broken windows, doors slammed so often they nearly split under the weight of his fury, and any number of household furniture replaced after his affinity with his grandfather's zippo lighter was over. 

Leia had already been in; the door wasn't fully closed and a pair of sweatpants laid folded on the edge of the bed with a dark grey shirt. It was clear the room hadn't been used much since he moved out, though they tried to make the room more adult by changing out to the bedspread with a dark tan colored comforter and removing all the posters he'd tacked up on the walls. 

"I can't picture you in here, even less than I can picture you in your apartment." Rey bestowed upon him a sharp slap to the ass which he took as a sign that it was time to let the blood return to other parts of her body, flopping her down on the bed like a large sack of potatoes. 

"It didn't look like this when I lived here. A lot less death metal posters and fun spaceship sheets. I'm not a fan of the face lift." 

The furniture was still the same, weathered and worn in all the ways he remembered, and seeing her spread out on the bed where he spent many nights with his cock in his hand, wishing he hadn't been born with a knot, as he finished to pictorials of famous Omega Lauren Bacall, did no favors to his erection while it strained against the zipper of his pants. 

"Well, I like it all the same. It still smells like you somehow." She'd turned over onto her belly and pressed her face right into the comforter, inhaling deeply. 

He undressed in silence as he kept an eye on her, pulling out each button in slow succession, his mind playing low down, dirty old tricks on him. 

Was it so bad that she was the first woman to find her way into his bed? Did it hurt his sensitive Alpha ego? The more he thought about it the more he realized it made him feel better knowing it was her, someone special, someone important, rather than a lady he picked up for a one-off. 

Not that he did that sort of thing. 

_Alpha brain, quit it._

Coming back to reality, the first thing he noticed was the look in her eye while she sat on the edge of the bed, something indescribable shining through. Her left arm was twisted behind her back, slowly lowering the zipper on her dress until she could no longer reach any further, and then turned to present her back to him. "Could you please?" 

The act was undoing every single moment since he'd zipped her up hours ago. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Silence followed his voice. He was able to feel her breath rushing in and out. If he was so undone, was it possible that she was as well? 

"Ben. You don't need to ask."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ben," she said his name again, but it was breathless and full of emotion. The anxiety that dwelled inside him, the one she was able to keep at bay earlier, was rearing its awful head. 

"I don't know—I don't know if what you're going to say is bad, but you have this look on your face, and I can only compare it to when the syrup from your pancakes ran into your potatoes at breakfast. Am I the stupid syrup?" 

"Your emotions are written all over your face, always. It makes you so easy to read. The proverbial heart you have sewn onto your sleeve screams at me, and your scent fills in the rest. I wish I could let you try your stumbling soliloquy, I am sure it's beautiful, but I know what you want, and here I am to say I want it too. I want you." 

Out of nowhere, Ben's lips crooked into a smile and a laugh, loud and energetic, shook his entire body. 

"I'm sorry," he said while he attempted to catch his breath, doubled over with his arms around his ribs. "It's not funny—except that it is. Of course it is. Some part of me, little but strong, told me that this was impossible, that you're too good for me. And that last bit is true, by the way." 

She smiled and shook her head in defiance. 

"Rey. You are so beautiful and you don't even know it. And the way you smell—Maker, I thought I could come just from that, but we skipped some major romantic comedy plot points." 

The dress dropped to the ground, layers of black fabrics pooling around her until she stepped out and walked into his arms in one leap forward, "This is the part of the romantic comedy where I say I am not interested in following the prescribed plot, so what does the script say we do now?"


End file.
